Talk:The Orange Box Achievements
Second person Made some major edits regarding the second person. I took down the warning considering I *think* I go every one. If I am wrong correct me, its a long article and I am only human. Thelastlambda 01:27, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! But there are still some left. Just search for "you", it's the best way to track them down. Also, you don't need to add your nickname yourself, it's put automatically with the 4 "~". Klow 12:57, 5 May 2009 (UTC) thanks for the help Klow... and the thing about the four ~ too. Might have to put the warning back up though because it still talks in the second person just doesn't say you.Thelastlambda 20:45, 5 May 2009 (UTC) got them all now and double checked by searching for you, hope this provides a more pleasurable wiki experience.Thelastlambda 21:35, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I tried to fix any descriptions starting with "get" or "go"or so on and replaced them with "the player should get" or "Gordon must go" or other things similar, hope it helps. Dr Iggy Houdini 07:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Two quick things... 1. There are the words "Single playthrough" in most of the achievements. I don't know what this means and I'm sure most people wouldn't either. Can we get a proper explaination on this on the page? 2. There are no TF2 Achievements on this page. Just thought I could bring that to someone's attention.--The Star 07:30, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :We don't cover any other Valve games here. Just HL and its expansions. We used to do the other games but it was a mess and it didn't make sense considering there are TF and CS wikis in wikia. The single playthrough means it has to be done in one playthrough, that is, you can't do part of the achievement at one time and then do the rest in another game. I'll fix the wording though to make it clearer.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 07:40, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Glad to know someone's listening, and thank you for clearing that up. The Star 03:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) PC Acheivements http://half-life.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Orange_Box_Achievements&diff=147401&oldid=145507 Is this true? I should certainly hope so. I guess I'll see when I get home. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 19:28, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :OH GOD, it is --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 19:34, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::DOUBLE OH GOD, they upgraded HL2 and EP1. --[[User:Fireman V2|'Fireman'V2]] 21:42, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. Good excuse to play through the games again. 23:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I know it, lulz These three last achievements (to be more accurately, these two with the briefcases)have the words "Find at least one GMan" and "Find all G-Men". In these, you need to find all secret spots with the seemable G-Man's appearance. For example, in "The Red Letter Day" chapter, you'll need to press "USE" button on the screen, on which Barney looks afterwards. If you do it correctly, you will see G-Man standing stable with his briefcase. These spots can be seem when going with "NOCLIP" cheat throughout the map. I mean, not in the playable part, but "behind the scenes". FOUND ONE! Not my video, but catch it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fD2eDvUtOk0&feature=related PS: Sorry for my bad English, I'm from Poland ^^ 12:22, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Vintage, the Polish playa :) Submissive/Defiant question In practice, I've found it possible to bounce the can off the cop so that it lands in the bin. would doing so have any effect on which achievement is granted? Xeno the Hedgehog 19:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) One Free Bullet question When trying for the One Free Bullet achievement in Episode 1, does the word "bullet" include A) Crossbow bolts, B) MP7 grenades, or C) Pulse Rifle energy pellets? Xeno the Hedgehog 20:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC)